Wolfy’s Guide To Writing
Welp, hello everyone. You like writing? You like making fanfics? You need some help in making a nice, amazing, dramatic story that everyone will love? Then read this! My Advice on Sad/Action Packed Stories So basically, first of all this is for both canon and non-canon fanfics. Anyways, though, if you want a story to be good, don’t go rushing in, straight away to where someone gets hurt or something. Take it slow. Let the reader be aware of the characters, and who loves who, what’s going on, etc. Let them get attached to the characters. And then make it very wavy. If you want an action packed story, where someone dies, or y’know something like that. Make multiple high action packs, where like yo think they’re gonna die, then they’re safe. Do that once or twice, and make it seem like everyone might be okay, after all. And then, when the time comes kill off whoever you‘ve chosen. Make the death be tragic, and make multiple cats care about them, but don’t necessarily make them the center of attention all the time. Make them loved by others, but don’t make everything about them, because then readers might get annoyed. And make the reaction of the other characters be super sad. So basically for the character who dies, make them a sort of main character, so people won’t expect it, but don’t make it the main, MAIN character, then it won’t be as tragic. And make them not have escaped death like 10 times. Make it so like, they had about one or two close calls, before they actually died, so the reader knows they have a chance, and won’t die for sure. My Advice on Romance Stories Okay. . . romance can be a little harder for this. Basically here is my best advice: Make it original. Like forbidden love is a common, but good topic. Maybe make it sort of like Tigerstar and Goldenflower. Make it like they love each other, but one is evil, and they struggle, y’know what I’m saying? Or maybe make it like, one character isn’t sure how they feel towards one character, and another character that’s kind of mean, but they like them, and that works out? I’m not too good on romance stories, because I don’t write too much of them. But make it like dramatic, where maybe they get caught, or they nearly get caught. But before any of that, make the readers also get VERY attached the characters, and like freak out over shipping, and loving the relationship. And loving the couple. Make it so, that the readers won’t want them to get caught, because they know say something bad will happen, like they get killed/exiled/demoted or something really bad, so like they won’t want that to happen. Then make dramatic scenes, where like they nearly get caught, or maybe a bunch of drama happens, and one is cheating, there’s many good ideas for romance stories. My Advice on Spoofs Okay. . . spoofs are a whole different thing. These are funny hilarious stories. Basically for spoofs, try and make it canon, so that the people know the characters, and they’re personalities, or maybe make it about another fanfic (with permission granted from the OA). For spoofs, I guess just embarrass the good characters, and kind of like switch the personalities around, make them complete drama queens, and make the reader laugh their head off. Basically just make nothing serious or sad, or scary happen, and just make it hilarious and funny. But don’t do like weird little kid jokes. . .like toilet jokes, because unless little kids are on here that’s just kind of not very funny, and just kind of weird. But anyways for spoofs, just literally go crazy. My Advice for Horror Stories Y’all like horror stories? Me too! You want to right one? Need some help? Have no idea how to make it scary? Well don’t worry, friend! I’ll tell you how! So basically in horror stories, something scary happens (obviously, because it’s a horror story.) Okay, so if you want a horror story with a monster or something in it, make the monster, unrealistic. Make it maybe like just a downright evil, gross, terrifying thing. Make it so evil, that people reading the story, will have a heart it attack. Make sure to describe it, and what it does, so people can just have a heart attack while reading your fanfic. Just make it pure horror. Also if you like to make people, wonder, and think about things, make the monster mysterious. Make it so, no one really knows where it came from, or why it does anything, or who controls it, or WHY it‘s doing what it does. You don’t have to do that, but I like to make people think, so when they go to bed at night, they’re like: “Hmmm, I wonder where that monster came from.” Or something like that, y’know. And if you don’t want a monster, and you want just scary murder, then I can give you advice for that too. For the murderer, make them kill at a certain time, and make it mysterious, and super scary. Like “OH MY GOSH WHAT THE FLICK IS GOING ON HERE?!!!??!?!” Kinda like that. But I can’t help you as much for murderers. Basically just make them scary, unpredictable, and well scary. Hope This Helps If you have any ideas on more fanfics I could give advice on, tell me and I’ll try my best! Anyways, I hope this helps! Have a nice day! Category:Guides Category:Wolfy10's Fanfictions Category:Guide